Beauty and the Beatle
by thebabyinblack
Summary: Once upon a time, in the faraway England, a young singer lived in a shining hotel. although he had everything he desired, the singer was spoiled. Will he be able to break his curse when he meets a young writer? -I had written this before, but some things bothered me so I reinvented it ;)
1. Chapter 1: Hello Little Girl

**Hi! I hope you don't bother but I decided to update my story (it was already complete), I'm changing it because I found myself reading it and noticed there were things I did not like, so … what do you think? Should I do this? now that I have more time in my life I thought it'll be fun to re-write it.**

 **A twist of the famous tale and movie. I don't really think I based this on their own persona, but on the characters they (sort of) played on a "Hard Day's Night"**

 **(ONLY THE INTERVIEW IS WRITTEN IN THIS STYLE)**

March 1963. RADIO STATION

 ** _Disk jockey_**

… _.. Everyone knows who you are, you're The Beatles_

 ** _John_**

 _Are we?_

 ** _Disk jockey_**

 _Let's start with the interview, shall we? The girls are just crazy for you-_

 ** _John_**

 _Nah, they're simply crazy_

 ** _Disk jockey_**

 _Fine, John now that you're chatty one, let's see the fans are wondering if you have a sweetheart, we didn't see much of you this last Valentine's._

 ** _John_**

 _I'm sorry I stood you up_

 ** _Paul_**

 _The truth is that no one can stand him for more than a day, he's cruel._

 ** _John_**

 _I'm not talking to you anymore, Paul_

 ** _Disk jockey_**

 _Is it, John? Are you a coldhearted beast?_

 ** _John_**

 _I can be cruel, if I want to._

 ** _George_**

 _Well you want it all the time-_

 ** _John_**

 _To be honest, the thing is I'm a werewolf, you must've thought Paul was the real werewolf since he's that hairy, but no! It was me all along._

 ** _Disk jockey_**

 _Well, I suppose that in the future you'll meet a girl who can break that spell of yours, now let's talk about the album you are working on…_

Manchester

"Dear, please promise me that you will call every night, I won't be able to sleep knowing you're in London by yourself," her mother begged.

"I already said I will." Michelle answered, she knew her mother wasn't happy about the adventure that awaited her, she had written an article two months ago, about some phrases and words Shakespeare invented and that not a lot of people knew about. She was a smart girl, and she really enjoyed being one. When she received an invitation to write a book about the activities of certain famous persons in the U.K, she didn't hesitate to quit her meaningless job, and take that opportunity.

Her mum continued "I'm just worry that this could be a scam, you can't trust it, God! if your father..." she stopped when she saw her exited daughter "Are you sure you want to do this, aren't you afraid?"

"Of what? Of the most important job I will ever get? Of course I'm not!" She hugged her mother. Someone knocked at the door and interrupted that hug

Mrs. Walsh opened the door; a young blond man kissed her hand

"Is your daughter here?"

"Just in time Gordon, let me go and fetch some sandwiches I prepared for both of you."

"Both of us?" Michelle asked worryingly, Gordon was man she had dated long ago, they knew each other since they were childhood friends, her mother had always wished they would marry someday.

"He's visiting some friends, when he told me I went and canceled you bus tickets, it'll be better if you go together."

"Mum, I think I can manage it by my own, don't you think? And if you're so worried maybe you should come with me."

"Darling, you how much I dislike traveling,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Walsh, Michelle thinks I'll be snooping in whatever her affairs are. I'm just accompanying you, that'll calm you mother, don't you want that?" he said it with a condescending air in his tone.

Michelle took her two suitcases and angrily she told him to take the sandwiches. She had given up.

They arrived in London, and as Michelle had hoped the change of scenery was all she ever dreamed of, it was a different and exiting city, she was amazed, but Gordon wasn't "I don't know why you want to live here, there is nothing new, and it's just like Manchester; besides you don't know anyone here"

"I don't care, I was alone there too" she said breathing the fresh air of that cold day.

"There's the building, let's see what this man wants of you" he said angrily. They entered, but a security guard stopped them

"Are you lost?" he asked

"No, big man, she has an appointment, her name is Michelle Walsh"

She hated when someone spoke for her.

"Okay, the office is on the second floor" they followed him, everything was really quiet. The man knocked the door, and he opened it for them.

"Come in" the man said, he seemed nice, that had to calm her mother." I'm Shake, I don't usually do this kind of meetings, but I had no choice, Norm was sick, I told him that I was busy but yesterday his fever went up..." the man was nervous, he explained every single detail of that Norm guy illness, details they didn't want to know, "that's why I'm here, you must be Michel" he said to Gordon, extending his hand.

"I am MICHELLE" and she offered her hand.

"But, you're a girl" Shake said, he noticed her angry expression "I'm sorry, sit down please, let me explain you about the project,"

She sat on the chair, but Gordon didn't, he seemed like he wasn't really comfortable with him, after he confused his name

"We read that article of yours, we loved it, all those photographs of the places really suited the story, and the way you described Shakespeare… anyway we want you to write a small book about them, you must be wondering why we didn't tell you about who they are, but we needed to keep it as a secret, a surprise if you want to call it like that. In fact no one will know until the book is ready, so please I ask discretion" that last part was clearly directed to Gordon.

With a wide smile, and sitting straight she said "I know, royalty must have privacy, I have a question, Will it be all about the queen or also about her son and-"

"The Queen?" Shake started to laugh, "Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, it won't be about her, it's about The Beatles"

"As in the band? Or the insects?" She tried to make a joke, so Gordon wouldn't notice her disappointment.

"The Deal is: You'll have to stay for at least a month or a little more if required, do what you did to write your article; you will be staying in an apartment, paid by us and about the money...let's say you'll end up being rich and famous"

Gordon was not convinced "And Santa is real, c'mon Michelle, you don't believe this jerk, do you?" He said while touching her dark auburn hair, he didn't like the idea of leaving her for a month in the company of only men. Takes one to know one?

"Well, maybe the fame I can't guarantee" Shake said

She was in fact disappointed _"I'll be writing about a bubblegum band_ " she thought; but as always she wasn't going to agree with Gordon "I accept the deal, I'll write you a book."

"Fantastic, you need to sign this, there you'll find what we really want in that book, for example, a normal day, how they create their music, what happens in the studio; think you can do the job?" He said and he blinked an eye.

Gordon was mad "She's a woman, are you sure you want-"

"Of course I can, thank you sir"

"A car is waiting outside, the driver will take you to the building you'll be staying, the same where _they_ live. You may not be writing about our royal family, but we'll treat you like a Beatle." Shake said, expecting happy screams, but she only said:

"Do I have to know their songs? Because it's not really my type of music"

Just as he told her, the car was outside, a black Mercury town sedan; she put her suitcases in the back, ready for her first adventure.

"Well, thank you Gordon, tell my mom I'm in good company." She said goodbye.

He stopped her, "Write me, please. I have to know if they are being nice to you."

"Sure, if I have the time that is"

Once inside the car she began to really analyse the situation, how this book could transform her into a successful author? Writing about a band, isn't that the job of teen magazines? But she was in London, she had to be positive, things were finally changing.

"We have arrived Miss" the driver informed, he helped her with the suitcases; it was a luxurious place, at least compared with what she was used to. A big reception, white walls and a big chandelier in a 6 floor building. They were living the life.

"Miss could you tell me your name please?" the receptionist asked

"Michelle Walsh"

"Oh! You're that Miss Walsh," she didn't explain how she knew her, she continued. "Number 2-18, second floor, here's the key. Mr. Norm told me to give you this note. "

"Thank you. Did he tell you about the book?"

"Something like that. Good luck Miss Walsh." She said, finishing the conversation because she had to receive some other guests.

She opened the note and said: _Your presence is requested tomorrow at 11 am, floor number 6, second door to the left._

She walked through the alley, looking for the 2-18 carrying her heavy luggage...2-14, 2-16 and finally her 2-18, she opened the door, it wasn't as big as she pictured it, after all she was imaging a room in the castle; three rooms, a small living room next to the small kitchen, and everything was as white as the lobby. She closed the door and went straight into her new bedroom, a big fancy bed with a big window next to it, she opened it, expecting to have a wonderful view, and sadly the view was the backside of another building. It was time to take a look at the bathroom; it was small but immaculate. She really needed to rest, after spending the morning with Gordon and his "intelligence" she was tired; "I'll unpack tomorrow" she said, and let herself fall on the bed. Before she could fall asleep she remembered, she had to call her mother "Mom? I'm good, don't worry. I'll miss you too, I will. I promise. No, it won't be about the Queen, I promise to call you, have to go, goodbye".

Early in the morning she finished unpacking, she made herself a cup of coffee, she decided to go for a walk first, before meeting the boys. Taking her Pentax camera with her, she went out of her room, thinking that maybe if she send her mother pictures of the building she'll know she wasn't at least staying somewhere near the East End.

Before she went outside the receptionist she had met yesterday stopped her, she approached to her desk.

"Good Morning Miss, have you met them?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No I haven't, I am to see them until 11. I'm Michelle, you can call me that." She said in a friendly way. She was a very solitaire girl, but she had to admit that having someone to talk to so far from home, could be a nice idea.

"I'm Deena, I'm asking because I wanted to see what you think of them."

She was the first person to talk to her in that place since she arrived, all the other persons living or staying there had completely ignored her. Deena was a friendly young woman, unlike any of the other people working there, who probably were three times her age.

"What do you think about them?" Michelle asked.

"I like them, there's just craziness surrounding them, like the other day I saw this woman sitting on the sofa over there," she pointed, "she was checking her hair and make-up on her mirror," she imitated her, pinching her cheeks on her smooth dark skin, as the other girl had done. "When suddenly a man, came out of the elevator and she lunged to him, in tears! I had to call security, she had confused a guest with a Beatle."

In astonishment she asked, "She was a fan? I mean I sure love Clark Gable, I don't know what I would do." she joked.

"I hope you wouldn't cry in front of him" Deena laughed. "He wouldn't give damn."

"I see what you did there," she smiled, "They're really popular, are they as conceited as they are popular?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't think so. My girlfriend hated them immensely, and once I said that to George, he asked me in which school she works, they know she's a teacher; the next day they prepared a presentation in the school and they gave the money to it, for school material and stuff."

"That's very nice of them." She felt relief to know they were at least decent human beings, no trashy rockstars.

"Yes, but then again the craziness I told you about, that's why I ask, I mean you're going to be with them 24/7, I hope you get along with them."

Get along with them! She hadn't thought about it, she of course knew she had to spend a long time writing about them and seeing them, but what if they hated her (that didn't matter) and it affected her work… the book!

"I hope so too" she admitted, and thanked Deena.

She went outside, she took a picture of the exterior of the building. She saw there was a man with big framed glasses was sitting reading a newspaper, she decided to ask him to take a picture of her in front of the entrance door. "Good Morning, may I-"

The man looked at her camera; he rolled his eyes, and didn't let her finish.

"God, what do ye want woman, I can't okay?" He, for some reason, snapped "I won't take a picture with ye, just clear the fuck off, I do not belong to you, or to your crazy friends, so stop stalking me"

"I just wanted-"

"Shit, fine!" And with the pen he was holding, he autographed her arm "Now leave me alone, and go and play with your dolls, kid"

"What is wrong with you? Get yourself a manners lesson for the next time you're planning on talking to someone" she told him, she decided that the incident won't ruin her happy day, she walked to a park near the area, but she was still angry to take good pictures, so she just sat there, trying to relax.

When she returned to the building, it was time for her meeting, she looked for her notebook, took a pen. Looking at herself in mirror she said "Your life won't be the same, finally things will make sense." She took a look at the clock "eleven ten! I must go"

She took the elevator, the doors opened, it seemed like a horror movie, all white and two red doors, one of them had doodles over it, and a sign that said BEWARE OF THE BEATLES, she knew instantly which room. Those seemed to be really big apartments , half of the floor at least, she knocked, and there was no answer. "It's too late" she said to herself, so she sat on the floor waiting for them.

Then the door opened "We've been waiting for you" The man said "I'm the one who sent you the letter, I'm glad you accepted the invitation" she smiled "Come in, make yourself at home"

"Thank you" she said timidly, she entered and sat in the living room, the flat was big, she noticed; it had 4 different bedrooms, another room, a kitchen and a bathroom. The living room had four green sofas, and a tea table. Probably they had a maid, because it seemed imposible that 4 man living there could have a place such as neat as that one.

"Excuse me, I'm going to tell the boys you're here; they are on the roof"

"The roof?" she asked

"Yes, that's where they get some fresh air" he explained "As I said, make yourself at home" and he went out. She stayed there, sitting, waiting, and feeling curious about the place; she stood up and she decided to take a look around. She went to the kitchen, it was big and quite empty. "They must have the money to eat at restaurants" she thought. She walked down the small hall, where the bedrooms were, another room with no door caught her attention, she entered, there was no furniture but a small desk, only magazines and some books on the floor were the decoration; she wandered around. She started to take a look at the books "They have good taste" she said, she was about to leave the room when a guitar overtook her attention, someone had broken it, that concerned her. She turned back, and a man was standing in the hall, she recognized him.

"YOU!" they shouted in unison; then the door opened, Norm and three Beatles entered.

"Call the Police Norm, I've got my stalker here"

"What are you saying Lennon, she's not a stalker, she's the writer" Norm explained

"You're wrong, this is the crazy fan I told you about, remember? The one that pissed me off and that I had to give my autograph to," he declared. Crossing his arms he stared at her.

"Autograph!" exclaimed Michelle, in an offended tone "You were the one who made doodles all over my arm!" she was mad at him.

"Well, you're really lucky I was in a good mood and I decided to give you my autograph"

"Why in the world would I want it?! I had no idea you were a Beatle" replied, in a louder tone.

"Yeah right, well you won't work with us, so get the fuck out" He said approaching daunting to her, trying to intimidate her. It functioned, she stepped back a little.

"Control your temper Lennon; don't worry Miss, we are thinking on kicking him out of the band; Nice to meet you, I'm Paul" he said extending his hand "He's Ringo, and the one with the big ears is George"

"And the one with the big head is John Lennon, I suppose" she said, provokingly

He looked madly at her "You're fired, smarty pants"

"Of course she's not" Norm declared "Now, why don't we all sit down and talk about-"

"I don't want her, Norm, period. She doesn't seem professional, how old are you? 12? I bet she can't even write"

Michelle loved to argue about her skills, she did it all the time with people back home "And you can't sing, but you're in a band, aren't you?" she said.

After that Lennon looked at Norm, very frustrated.

"John! Outside NOW!" Norm exclaimed, and they went outside, Norm closed the door.

"Stop it, go and apologize to her" He said, cracking his fingers as he always did when in stressful situations, and those never seemed to lack when you work with John Lennon.

"Are you nuts? Of course I won't, that little girl is a fake, and can't you see? IF she's a professional why did she act rude and sassy" he answered with a hostile face.

"Give her a chance, she's the one who wrote that article YOU told US about, stop with that attitude and treat her with respect."

John was furious, he hated to follow instructions, but this time he knew he had to give up "But she's being really...difficult, I can't stand people like that"

"NO, you CAN'T stand people arguing with you. Please act like a gentleman and apologize" Norm was pleading

Biting his lower lip, and really irritated he replied "Fine!" He opened the door, then he slammed it, staring at Michelle, with an evil look, he passed them by and went straight into his room.

"You have to excuse him, he's really stubborn" Norm said "Ringo go and talk to him, will you?"

"I can't, our writer really wants to know me more since I'm the main character" Ringo said, making her nervous.

"She's not writing Rumplestilskin, Rings" George said "Although Ringostilskin is not a bad title!"

"Send Paul, he's the only one who hasn't been punch by him" Ringo said.

"Maybe I should apologize" Michelle said, expecting someone to stop her, and Paul did.

"Don't worry luv, I'll go, you really don't want to speak to an angry Lennon" Paul stood up, and walked toward John's room

And George joked "Go and kiss the princess, Paulie"

As he knocked at the door he noticed John's guitar was broken, he shook his head in disapproval, and he knocked again.


	2. Chapter 2: A girl who came to stay

_As he knocked at the door he noticed John's guitar was broken, he shook his head in disapproval, and he knocked again._

"I'm not here!" John said from behind the door, but that didn't stop Paul, who entered without his permission.

"When did you break that guitar?" he asked

"When did you lose your manliness?"

"Sod off, what's wrong with ye?"

"Mind your own business Macca" he dryly said. "Besides, what are you doing here? There's a bird outside, if you don't go out, Ringo is gonna get 'er"

" C'mon git, tell me what happened?"

"Have you read the papers lately? everything is about, who's the cutest beatle, who's dating John, what John ate today...I'm starting to hate all this shit, it's like we're in school, I want to be legend, you know? Not a freaking gossip article"

"That's why you broke you guitar?" he sat on a chair

"They don't write about my talent, I'm starting to think I don't have any; and they never ask me about our music, they just look for me to ask me about me dinner; it's a hunting; Paul, they are looking for me trying to piss me off to make me hit some guy and make a scandal out of it" He stood up "Now there's this girl who will probably write a fake book about the kind of idiot I am"

"That's not true, in fact, all what you've just said, Norm explained that the book's meant to be personal, but not about our personal lives… it's about our music and the band" Paul tried to convince him.

"I don't care anymore; I'm disappointed, I want it my way or my way. Besides, I really don't like her"

"You don't have to like her, I didn't like you when I began playing for your band" Paul joked, trying to change his mood. Since he didn't say anything else, he told John, to go and meet her.

They only found George eating a sandwich; and Ringo, who was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Where's Norm?" John asked

Ringo looked at him and answered "In the bathroom"

"The girl?"

"She left, Norm told her you were sick and that you would feel much better tomorrow" he continued reading his magazine

"Basically 'e lied" George added "You had lessons, why you acted like that?"

"As you see, I can't be controlled" he answered with a mild look.

"Did you break your guitar?" he asked

"Yes, want me to show you how I did it, lend me your head and you'll see"

Norm came from the bathroom "You had to embarrassed me, when are you going to stop being. ..you?"

"The day you get a girlfriend, that means never"

"John, try to act like a cordial man, she's a writer who's just here to do her job, write about you boys" Norm took a cup of tea from the table "Tomorrow she'll be taking photos of you at the studio, at least try to ignore her, do not start a fight."

Michelle woke up at 7 am, ready to start a new day with a new attitude, of course she didn't regret being mean to John, "he was the one who started it" she thought, but if she wanted him to collaborate with her, she had to be patient with him. Taking her camera, she went out from her apartment; this time she was going to take the stairs, she saw two young girls, giggling by the elevator.

"Good Morning" she said, trying to be polite.

"Hello" one of them said, the other one was taking pictures with a camera "Do you live here?" she asked

"Seems like I do" she continued her way upstairs.

"So, is it true?" the other one asked, following her "the Beatles really live here?" that question made Michelle smile.

"We love them" the girl said.

"Love? Aren't you too young to love?" she asked while climbing the stairs.

"We are 12, and I already have a boyfriend"

"That is true; he's 15 and really cute"

Michelle was having fun with that early conversation "What a lucky girl you are, then you should be with him, not looking for the Beatles"

"I can dump my boyfriend if George asks me to"

"Yes, and If I had a boyfriend I would leave him too, if John asked me" she proudly said.

"John? He's no worthy, sweetie" Michelle said

"They say he's really mean, but I don't care he has lovely hair" the girls stopped "SO, YOU KNOW THEM?" they asked at the same time.

Michelle was going to lie, and say that she didn't but she thought of something funnier to do than that. "I'll tell you something, they live here and I know them, why don't you go to the front door, outside and wait for them alright? I think I can get John to meet you"

"Thank you" they said "4 friends of ours are there, outside, should we tell them the truth, or should we lie"

"4? You tell them the truth" she said, and the girls left

Michelle knocked at the door, John opened it "Good Morning, Mr. Lennon" she said

"Morning, Mary, you look awful today" he said "Why so early? You want to start ruining my day at 8 o'clock?" he said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where's everybody?" she asked

"Having breakfast at the restaurant across the street; you should go and join them"

"I already ate" she simply said, she knew she was smiling too much, so she tried not to. She began to observe him.

"Really? because you look pale and dead; maybe that's how you usually look" he sat on the coach "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing! Really, I believe I should apologise for what happened yesterday." She sat in front of him.

"Yes, you do. Apology not accepted, though. It's too late" he smiled.

"It seems you can't really stand me"

He turned to see her, and with a cheeky and ironic smile he replied : "I'm sorry, and to think I tried to hide my growing repulsion"

She sighed "Anyway, I came to tell you that there was a message for you, in the front desk; apparently someone named Bardot wants to meet you after reading your letter"

"Bridgette Bardot" his eyes popped

She saw his excitement and that almost made her quit the joke, but she didn't "I don't know his first name"

"HER, she is a girl... don't you know anything about the girls that really matter in this world? Sorry but that does not include you, Mary"

"My name is not Mary, is Michelle!" she was almost shouting "Well the message was that she was going to be waiting for you outside"

"Is she there?" he asked dropping the coffee

"Front door, that's what they said to me" she was going to laugh.

"How do I look?"

She was about to answer but he said "Why do I care, you must be blinder than I am" he said noticing that this time she was wearing a pair of brown rounded glasses; and he left.

Lennon rushed to the lobby, looking for a blond woman, "Front door" he remembered, he went outside, his eyes were looking for that gorgeous model longing to hear a French accent, but all he heard were screams, he looked to his right and six girls were running towards him "Oh shit" he thought as he started to run, running away from them.

Michelle was standing in the lobby when the boys arrived from the restaurant. "Good Morning," Paul said, "I'm so glad you're awake, a car is waiting for us, across the street"

"We better go, sometimes our fans come looking for us" Ringo explained "And today we have no time"

"A lot of songs?" she asked

"Not a lot, but sometimes John's gets really naughty and starts to fool around," George said.

"Speaking of that twit, where is he?" Paul asked

George rolled his eyes "I bet he's still asleep"

"No he's not, I saw him this morning," Paul looked around the lobby to see if John was there. "Where's 'e?"

"I don't know" she lied "But I just saw him going out."

"We must go lads, let him take a cab" Ringo said, and they went to the car.

They got to the recording studio, Abbey Road, they went to the office to talk with the producer about some songs. Michelle followed Ringo and George to the studio; took her camera, that was the way she liked to start her writing, first start taking random pictures, just normal pictures; she didn't had a great photographic memory, so she liked to remember by taking a look at the expressions and moments of the pictures she took. The first photograph was a close-up to George's hands taking his guitar; she understood then that he really loved what he was doing, by that she could tell how much he care about the way of playing and how much he loved his guitars. She smiled to herself and continued taking photographs.

Paul was talking with Norm and the producer when the door opened and John entered "Where have you been?" Paul said tapping his shoulder "You're all sweaty, what happened?"

"I sweat" he answered sarcastically

"Let's go mate," they went out of the office, and as they walked, Paul was looking at him, "I had no idea you like jogging, is that what you were doing?"

"Shut up!" he didn't seem happy "That bird!"

"Michelle?" he asked, but he already knew that John meant her.

"Exactly, did you tell 'er about my letter didn't ye?"

Paul seemed confused "The letter you innocently sent to Miss Bardot?" he asked "George told 'er yesterday when I was talking to you"

"George knows too?!" John cried

"I'm sorry mate, I told 'im; only because I thought you had told him"

" McCartney, it was a bloody secret, Why did George tell her?"

"Apparently she asked about you, and they end up mocking your letter; don't get mad, she won't publish that; at least I don't think she would."

John looked furious at Paul "She told me Bridgette read my letter and she was waiting outside the building."

"Did she lie?"

And in a louder tone John answered "Of course she bloody lied, when I went outside looking for 'my girl' six hyperactive, crazy young girls started to chase me in the street, I ran for more than 2 miles; then I stopped and signed their pink girly notebooks"

"So she got you new girlfriends?" he asked, covering his mouth to stop a laugh coming out. John did not like people laughing at him.

"Sod off, they were nine I guess, little kids!"

"That's bold of her, funny and unexpected, but you must admit it was a pretty good joke," Paul mocked, "Stop whining and grab your guitar"

It was time to start the recording session, so Michelle went out of the studio; she was going to listen to them outside, where the mixing console was.

"Have you listened to them?" Norm asked her

"I guess, they play them all the time on the radio" she said, not really looking at him, but fixing her camera.

"I meant… _really_ listen to their music" he insisted

With a puzzled look she turned to see him, she had no answer to that question, because she had no idea what it meant. Someone said take one, and the song started…John began to sing and she realized how wrong she was.

 __ _Little child, little childlittle child won't you dance with meI'm so sad and lonely, Baby take…_

John's voice filled the place, now she understood the question and her final answer was "No I hadn't"

8 pm and she hadn't eaten anything since that morning, the boys were busy inside the recording session, and she was tired "I had no idea this could take so long" she thought. She sat on a chair that was in the hallway, taking her notebook and a pen she started to write, nothing that really matter, only about what she got to notice at the recording session.

A door opened, John went out and saw her writing, she seemed so young and clueless "How can I respect her as an author?" He thought.

Michelle who noticed his presence said, "Had fun this morning?" she smiled but he didn't say anything "Listen John I'm sorry, truly sorry, I know that was mean and-"

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it, I can see in your eyes you don't" he started walking

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Out, to eat" he dryly said.

"Can I go with you?" she grabbed her camera and notebook and followed him, "An hour ago I went out, but I couldn't find a place to eat, nor a shop. I'm starving."

"No" that appeared to be his final answer, which she decided to ignore.

She was too hungry to wait all by herself again, that even having lunch with John seemed tempting.

"Where are the others?"

"Rehearsing" he limited to say only one-word answers.

"What about you?" she continued following him to a cafeteria near the studio.

"I'm too good to be rehearsing" he said while they entered a cafeteria. They sat, he immediately ordered fish-and-chips, took the "London Times" and started reading it, Michelle found herself staring at him, he was wearing his glasses, a black hat and a white shirt; she couldn't help it : she started to take pictures of him..

"Stop it" he said, still not looking at her "People are going to think I'm a celebrity"

"Sorry"

"Can't you see I'm undercover?" he joked. A man served their food, and before John could take a bite he exclaimed, "Shit!"

"Excuse me?"

"Read this" he demanded her while he stuffed his mouth with the food. It was an article that said:

 _Girls, do you want to know who is dating the Beatles? Well we know they are cute but are they single? a little bird told us they ARE! They love talking to girls outside their concerts, and if you are lucky you can get to talk to them by winning one of the 5 tickets we have for you at our Radio Station, you just need to call…"_

"What? Do you want a ticket?" she joked "I don't know why this upsets you?"

"Are you dumb and blind?" He was in fact upset, "I'm a musician not a fucking psychiatrist, why would I want to hear them"

"If you could talk to them as the real people they are, that'd be nice for them. They admire you, that's all, they want to listen to you. "

"And what? I don't sing in me concerts? Why can't they write, _'do you want to listen to their music live in their concert call us!"_

"You cannot possibly blame your fanatics, magazines do that all the time to every new meat they find in the 'business', I don't understand, you wanted fame and that's exactly what it seems,"

"Not like this" he lighted a cigarette " I thought they would be publishing stuff like _'The Beatles changed completely the meaning of music, The Beatles a group of geniuses, The Beatles Gods from England'"_ he smiled and she started to laugh "What? Did I say something funny? Am I your freaking clown?"

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea you had expectations,"

"You sounded like my English teacher," now he wasn't just smiling he was smiling at her, "Eat your biscuits child, we have to return to the studio."

 ** _Hello! Thank you so much for reading, I love your reviews, please if you have any advice or comment let me know xx_**


	3. Chapter 3: Why you make me blue?

_"I'm sorry, but I had no idea you had expectations,"_

 _"You sounded like my English teacher," now he wasn't just smiling he was smiling at her, "Eat your biscuits child, we have to return to the studio."_

She remained outside the studio, she really needed the fresh air of that breezy night, she sat and hoped that it wouldn't take more than an hour. She had had more fun researching about a dead writer, than waiting for these idols.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked, it was Paul. He sat beside her.

"Not at all, have you..?"

"Finished, sort of… I'm sorry but this is what we usually do, I hope you don't get bored" he said

"Actually this is like going to Disneyland for me, you had no idea how much boredom I had back at home" she said, it wasn't completely true what she had said.

"I'm hungry, do you want to join me, there's a place where they cook-"

"Thanks, I'm still full" she admitted "I went with John to a restaurant near here on his last break."

He laughed "Just say that you don't want to have dinner with me," he noticed she wasn't lying, "That's weird. John, letting you eat with him, I don't understand"

"Well, he didn't exactly invite me to go with him, I tagged along"

"Don't take this the wrong way, John likes to choose who he shares his mealtimes with." He explained.

"How long have you known him?" she was now interested in John, she knew she had plenty of time to ask about the others, but this time, for some reason; she wanted to know more about John.

"Since we were little chaps, He's a nice fellow," he said making her look at him doubtfully "...Once you get to know him," he finished.

"Is he always that… impulsive?" she asked

"I know you meant cranky. Sometimes, not all the time, actually, he's really funny and lively, I don't know why he's been acting like that lately."

"That's hard to believe" she said.

He turned to see her "You have seen nothing yet, to be honest and please don't get mad at me, I don't think you can deal with him"

"What are you talking about? Do you really think I can't deal with this book?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter how amazing your writing skills are, no one can understand him enough to write truthfully about him, sometimes I don't even understand him, ME! His loyal friend" he stood up "Occasionally the songs he writes are too difficult to comprehend for me"

She stood up too "I dealt with a dead writer; I think I can deal with him easily."

"Shakespeare wasn't as mad as John" he said looking at the sky

"Stop the kissing, kids" John said with his classic humor as he and the others went out "Let's go home now" The Beatles entered a car, while Michelle was in another one with Norm and Shake, she sat in the back seat of the car, looking outside the window, listening to what they were saying, she knew it was wrong, but she was a really curious person.

"….they've been receiving thousands of letters, I believe that they don't even realize about this madness," said a worried Norm

"What are you saying?" asked Shake

"They are absorbed by their songs, I'm afraid that all this fame might scared them when it hits them right in the face."

"I don't get it, I think they can handle it, they are in fact mature boys."

"Mature? I'll buy you a dictionary so you can look up for that word; just the other day John painted my fingernails while I was asleep" that made Shake giggle he stopped when Norm tapped his head "John never takes anything seriously, he doesn't take orders from anyone, he's a rebel; I'm afraid he's planning on turning the other boys against me" he said unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"Now you're hallucinating" Shake parked the car outside the building "You need to see a shrink, isn't that right, Miss?" He asked her

"After this book, I think I'll be going with you" she said and got out "Thanks for the ride gentlemen" She told them goodnight and went to her room.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a buttered horse," Said George, while Ringo was preparing dinner

"Patience son, patience, that's the word"

"Now son, Now is the word" George was always in a good mood, as long as he had food in his stomach "What are you cooking anyway?" he asked

Ringo was busy preparing it, "It's a surprise"

"I don't eat surprises"

Ringo was starting to lose his so called patience "You'll love this one,"

George tried to peek, but he couldn't see "Why so sure? Is it roast beef?" he asked.

"Nup"

"Sausages" George knew exactly what he was doing, he was annoying him. Ringo shook his head "Lasagna?"

"Stop with the questions, or i'll make you help me"

"That's alright" he said, trying to avoid cooking, he went to the living room where Paul and John were watching 'The Flintstones'

"That Fred cracks me up" said John noticing George's presence "So, how's our maid doing,"

"If we are lucky we can be eating tomorrow morning."

He rolled his eyes "I'm going to sleep, I'm not that hungry anyway" John announced

Paul heard that, and immediately added "Oh! I remember now, our dear Lennon had lunch with the _evil_ writer"

"Did You? It's good to see you're becoming friends" George asked with curiosity.

"I'm not becoming anything, the child followed me; I still don't give a damn about her" He stood up from the sofa "G'night kids"

Next morning Michelle woke up, she felt different, she was sure they did not like her, but she was finally understanding the fuss about the band. The book felt more real. She went to speak to Deena, she had promised to tell her about how the boys had treated her.

"I can see your worry is gone, am I right?" Deena noticed.

"A bit, they are real interesting… aren't they?"

She turned to see if her boss wasn't around, and quietly asked, "What happened? I heard John yesterday cursing your name when I arrived."

"I lied to him, I said that there was a Bridgette Bardot waiting for him just outside."

"He bought it?! That's quite evil Michelle," she didn't want to smile, but she did, "I have to tell that to Mina, she doesn't really like him at all."

"Your girlfriend? Why?" Michelle asked curiously, she had never been part of any girls club, or had real friends. There was a time in her life, that she longed to have friends to gossip with, to talk about other people, without making any harm of course. She had forgotten about that wish, but now she felt she was living it.

"She's angry because some months ago, she came to pick me up, and while she waited from me, a woman came and demanded to see John, and he had made me lie for him. I told her that she was mistaken that there weren't any famous singers in the building, basically I had to confuse her. Mina felt bad for the poor girl."

"I do too, maybe I'm the writer he deserves." She pointed out.

That day The Beatles had a photo session planned, when they arrived to the studio, the place was surrounded by at least 100 girls, waiting for their idols to arrive, screaming and crying. A car arrived; the screams were louder this time. Unfortunately there were no Beatles inside that car; only a girl and two men went out and entered the studio, being completely ignored by the fans.

" _There_ is something you can write in your book" Shake suggested Michelle

"How the fans almost made me deaf," she said while looking at all those girls, "I've never seen anything like that."

"Get used to it." Norm said

"What are you going to do when they arrive?" she asked, noticing that it was almost impossible to avoid the crowd.

"They are entering through the back door"

The photographer saw them and introduced himself "I'm Joseph Bell, welcome; so where is the famous group?"

"They are on their way here Mr. Bell." Norm replied

"So, you brought me a model?" he asked noticing Michelle, that was his flirting tactic.

"I came with them, nothing modelish about me" she said as she returned to her book.

"Well, you're not that tall, but you can be a model; what do you say if I meet tomorrow for a photo shoot."

"No, thank you" she dryly rejected the offer.

One hour later, and they weren't there, the photographer was angry.

"You better be paying me more," he demanded, "I just wasted a complete hour waiting for them."

"Maybe they're lost, they'll be here; stop worrying," said Shake

"I'm telling you Shake, he's making them turn against me," Norm was biting his fingernails, walking from one side to another, until he heard them laughing. They had arrived

"Where were you?" Shake asked

"Relax, we went to grab a bite" Ringo said

Norm was irritated, "Kids these days, they don't worry about anything," he said and pushed them inside, and told them to comb their hair.

"I'm sorry sir, I told them but they were being really naughty, they never listen to me, they are all rebels with causes." John said.

"Stop that Lennon, now all of you fix your suits or do something, you look like marooned pirates."

The photographer began, first he took several pictures of the 4 lads, and then he argued that they needed some makeup.

John went to the hallway to smoke when he spotted Michelle sitting on the floor "What are you reading?" he felt intrigued.

" _A Doll's house_ Have you read it?"

"No, I don't read _Barbie_ stories" he smirked as he sat beside her

"I see, it's a laugh with Lennon isn't it?" she said "Do you want me to summarize it for you?"

"No" He stood up, but she grabbed his hand and made him sit,

"It's about a woman, who feels that she must be treated with respect by her husband; it's actually a really feminist book; maybe you should read it John."

"Why would I read such a thing?"

"I don't know, it may inspire you to write songs, I mean not all we women want to be treated like silly or brainless; why are the songs always like, _You want me, You adore me;_ May be you could change it to: _I want to be yours or I want to be your man"_ She saw that Lennon was perplexed "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that I must breathe before I start to speak."

"Were you speaking? I didn't listen a word you said." He replied, finally getting to light his cigarettes.

"Fine! What do you want form me?"

John looked at her nervously, "I… I don't want anything, thank you."

"What I meant is, I'm going to spend quite a long time with you guys, should I act like a parasite on a sharks back? You doing your stuff while I'm just the background, writing meaningless stories! Or you want me to write a real book that celebrates your music and … I can't believe I'll say this… and your talent?!"

He stood up, and looking at her he said, "I don't care,"

She stood up too, he thought that she would say something back, but she decided not to. The photographer began calling for him, it was his turn.

He took his camera and ordered John to sit, and he did "Did you brush your hair?" Joseph, the photographer, asked.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he gave him an evil look, so he limited his comments; and continued taking pictures.

"Is that bird your girlfriend, wife?" Joseph asked

"She's my grandma. "

"So, you're not dating her huh?"

John rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to answer his questions.

"She's a bit pretty? Do you mind if I ask her out?"

He shook his head.

"No? Okay, any advices then?"

"Take my pictures?" John was starting to lose his temper; but he knew it wasn't because of his photos not being taken; he felt something for Michelle, although he was too proud to admit it.

"Fine, I was just wondering; I'll invite her here to my photo studio; maybe I could take pictures, I may be able to convince her to do an _adult photo session_ ; if you know what I mean… I could send you a couple if you want"

John couldn't take it, he grabbed his camera and smashed it into the floor.

"What the hell? Are you mad?" Joseph asked as John stormed out.

Everyone looked at John; Paul and Norm followed him, George and Ringo had to stay and wait for Joseph, who was looking for another camera.

"What did you do John?" Norm asked "Did you break that camera? Please tell me you didn't" Norm saw Paul giggling "What are you laughing at? What am I going to do with you boys" he grunted as he entered to the building again.

"You should have seen the photographer's face; I swear he had a tear coming down his face."

"He's a swine, Paul" he stated; some girls spotted them, and shyly approached to them.

"Pardon his language girls" Paul said to them.

"I know you must be busy, but can you sign these for us please" they asked, John and Paul took the magazines and signed. The girls thanked, but before they left, one of them kissed Paul in the cheek.

"Now that they're gone; what did he tell you?"

"I'll tell you later, now let's go inside before more girls come to kiss your sweet cheeks" he said pinching Paul's cheeks

John entered along with Paul, the photographer was mad, claiming a pay to the manager for his broken camera . Norm promised to pay for the damage, he needed to hear that in order to continue with his job, but before that, the photographer stated "Be thankful I'm not going to sue for this" he looked directly at John, who only managed to laugh after that threat.

Back home, Paul asked John about his feud with the photographer, but he wasn't going to tell anything about it.

"He's an awful photographer, that's why I did that" John said

"You've got to be kidding, that's not the reason, and you know it, bloody liar,"

"It is Paulie, look!" he said showing him one of the pictures "He made you look fat" he joked

"Wow, you're right" said Ringo

"Idiots" Paul blurted

Norm entered in the room, slam the door behind him, and exclaimed "JOHN! What did I, politely, asked you NOT to do?"

"I have no idea Norm, why don't you tell us?" John answered with a TV host voice.

"I can't deal with you" he said as he sat defeated in the sofa. "Listen boys, this Sunday you are going to perform in the new show…" he saw John who was leaving the room "Where are you going Lennon?"

"To me room, mum;"

"I'm explaining something, would you mind listening to me?"

"YES, in fact it bothers me, I'm not doing anything" he raised his voice looking at the other three Beatles "WE, are not doing anything tomorrow" he stated.

John was about to leave when he heard Paul say:

"Don't worry Norm, we'll do it" McCartney acting properly as usual. He looked at John, who seemed like he wanted to punch his face "John, we have to, it's our job"

"Who assigned you as our leader Paul?" He was about to begin another argument, Paul only rolled his eyes, but John wanted an answer "Oh, I see ;you're not going to answer me , well what if I decide not to do any of the shows that we have planned?"

"Please John, just forget it" George regretted saying that

"No, George I want to know"

"So Mr. Lennon wants an answer, fine; I will, then, make a monkey wear your suit, I bet no one will notice the difference,"

In an intent to stop the argument Norm said "Ok, boys, stop now, maybe you want to rest, I understand…." But it was too late, John was looking at Paul with serial killer eyes.

"Then get a fucking monkey McCartney, I'm out" John went out, followed by Norm, who was begging him to return.

"Are you happy, Paul?" Ringo asked "See what you've done"

"He'll be fine, someone had to put him in his place, he's acting like a stubborn child, and I think fame has overwhelmed him"

"What if you were wrong Paul?" Ringo was worried

"I'm never wrong," he affirmed, feet up on table, with a cigarette in his mouth and looking pretty sure about his actions.

"Speaking stubbornness," George said "How are you Paul?" he said mocking.

In the lobby, Michelle was sitting, drinking coffee, as she tried to write in her notebook, but she couldn't focus on her writing, she could describe Paul, the charming Beatle with the incredible ability of writing songs out of nowhere. Or George, someone clever and a master in playing guitar, or Ringo the mature Beatle with a beat like no other, but John. "The cranky one?" she thought as she smiled at the idea of writing that in the book "I can almost hear him saying 'how dare you?'"

"How dare you Norm!"

She heard a voice saying, it was John's, she turned to see, John was mad, he was leaving the building with an anxious Norm begging him to stay. Norm hit his foot with a pair of cases, that made him stop chasing for John, and then his eyes sparkled when he saw Michelle.

"Oh, thank God you're here, be a dear and follow him," he was never tired of begging.

"I don't think I'm the right person, do you want me to call Paul?" she was too tired to _struggle_ with John, it was night and all she wanted was to rest.

"No, No! Please just speak to him, maybe he'll treat you nice, I mean you're a girl" of course he knew that wouldn't stop John from being…..John.

"I can't believe I'm such a wishy-washy," she thought as she went out, and spotted him, she tried to reach him, "John!" she shouted, he looked at her, but he didn't stop, he continued walking. She had to walk faster "Are you running away? That'd be a fantastic story for a headline, should I call the Sun?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Get back, kid" he said dryly. She was walking right behind him, without saying anything, they walked in silence for about ten minutes when John stopped, and he turned and said "What the fuck do you want?"

"What do you mean? I'm taking a walk." she said, as she continued walking; now John was following her.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" he said, sarcastically in a high pitched voice

"It's not all about you John," she was about to provoke him, "You are not the center of the universe, you know?"

Suddenly, an angry John stood in front of her, she had to admit it; his expression frightened her. He looked really pale and tall, wearing a black coat; the scene seemed out of the pages of the book "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf".

"I'm sick of you and your stupid comments," he said while he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Let me go," she pushed him. John couldn't possibly hurt her, could he? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was a terrible person.

"You are going to listen to me now, I'm John Lennon, damn it, you have to respect me,"

"Respect is something you get, when you deserve it," she tried to walk away but he took her by the arm.

"Who do you think you are? I know you're so full of yourself, you thought I would listen to you and obey you like a little child, but you are wrong, I mean why would I? You are A nobody, you were lucky they chose you to be the author of our book, why haven't you noticed the honour it is to have that job? Get down from your cloud, you work for us, if I want it you'll get fired and you'll return to your sad little life," he was taking his anger out on her, he started to notice that he was squeezing her arm tighter and tighter, so he let her go.

"You… You are so… do you want me to quit, FINE! I quit" she said as she walked away from him.

John looked at her, she seemed to be running away from him, that made him feel like a beast.

"Where are you going?" he noticed she wasn't on her way to the building "You don't even know where we are, stop acting like a martyr and come here! Fine, get lost, if that's what you want; I don't give a damn"

Michelle was walking, walking really fast, she felt angry and humiliated, She felt something on her cheeks, tears "I cannot believe that idiot made me cry" she couldn't stop the crying, she felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to scream so badly. She walked, and continued walking until she realized… she was lost and alone, not a single soul walking in the streets. She spotted a phone booth in the corner. "Who would I call?" all of a sudden she heard someone speaking, she turned and saw two shadows, "hello!" she said to them.

Two guys, scruffy looking, turned to see her. She regretted saying hello to them. She looked around, nobody was there but them, "I'm so getting killed tonight" she thought and tried to evade them.

"Hi, babe, are you lost?" she heard them ask "Come with us, we won't bite you, we'll take you home," she continued walking, but she could hear them walking behind her.

"Are you going to ignore us darling?" they said, they were right beside her, "We are speaking to you, what a lady with bad manners this is."

"Listen, my friends are just around the corner, thank you anyway for your kind offer," she lied

"Are your friends as pretty as you?" one of them asked making the other laugh "You know something, I dislike liars, you are not lying, are you?" she looked at his face, his eyes were red and he had a big scar.

"Do you want money? Because I swear I don't have my purse with me,"

"Relax, we just want to talk to you, a fit bird like you shouldn't be alone, it's not safe" he said to her, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Who do you think you are? Men like you make it unsafe for us to walk alone, now, please start acting like real men, and let me alone." she insisted, with her heart pounding with fright.

"Are we supposed to feel bad? you're a creep girl" he said, lifting his hand, and to her horror he was holding a knife.

There was nothing else to do but run, and so she did until she bumped into someone.

"Is that your friend? He's not as pretty as I imagined." they said looking at John.

Yes, it was John; he saw her shaking and scared.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked

"Calm down man, we didn't hurt her" they were clearly high "But you had to come and spoil the party" the man said, touching her arm, which made John furious, he punched the man, while the other one taking his knife hurt John right on his left cheek, they could have continued with the fight if it wasn't because a police car was patrolling the area.

"Let's go," the man said, "I bet he learned his lesson."

Michelle saw John's hand clench into a fist "John, take me home" she said, and for the first time he listened to her.

They walked in silence and when they were outside the building, she saw his wound was bleeding "Oh dear God, you have blood!"

"Really? But why would I be bleeding? It's not like I was attacked with a knife." sarcasm was all he had to offer.

But she was too worried to understand his sarcasm "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, I'll just wash it,"

"But... but what if it gets infected" he took his hand "Come with me" she was going to take him to her room. While they were walking to the elevator they saw Norm, in an attempt to avoid him they decided to take the stairs. She opened the door, turned the light on; John could see she was still shaking.

"Wow, I had no idea you slept in the laundry room" he said joking about how small her room was "It's claustrophobic in here," he said thinking that might calm her.

"Very funny, now sit" she said while offering him a chair, she took the alcohol from the first-aid kit and a towel; she took ice from the small fridge, and cleaned the wound with it. "Thank God, it's not that bad, I was afraid you would end up with stitches"

"I would have looked cool, wouldn't I?"

"Stop joking" his jokes were bothering her; and without warning, she put the towel with alcohol on his wound, it made him scream, he stood up.

"What's wrong with ye!"

"Opss, I forgot to mix it with water" she clearly did it on purpose

"Yeah right, I know I shouldn't have returned for you, after all I did for you. You still treat me like shit!"

She put her hands on her waist and exclaimed: "Well, it was your fault wasn't it?"

"How come? You were the one following me, I told you to get back, but you are stubborn as hell."

"You could have said, 'Please, I need to be alone', but you are always so rude and mean with everyone,"

"Ok, Miss politeness; now tell me, did you thank me after saving you from those weird guys?"

"Well…" it seemed like she was going to say something, she bitted her lips and said "You're right, thank you" she was defeated "Thank you very much, I don't know what I would have done if…"

"That's ok child, that's all I wanted to hear" he said and sat again "Now clean this mess, will ya?" he said, referring to his wound, and she continued, she took a band aid and put it on the wound.

After those minutes of silence he said "Will I live to see my grandchildren, nurse?" making her laugh. "Norm is going to be so mad"

"NORM! Tomorrow I'll put you some makeup, and he won't notice it, I hope" she planned while walking him to the door.

"But don't forget your lipstick; I love how red makes my lips look bigger" he left the room, but before saying goodbye to her, he asked "By the way, you are not quitting, are you?"

"You won't get rid of me that easily,"

"I must warn you, prepare to suffer," he joked, he couldn't notice, but he was flirting.

When he was outside, she stopped him and asked "Why did you come back for me? You were the last person that crossed my mind,"

He looked at the floor, as if he thought on what to answer, then he looked straight at her and decided to be honest "I acted wrong, I know I do that most of the time. Also, I know the city and I worried for you; when I heard a person giving moral lessons on proper behavior to some criminals, I knew it was you, that's how I found you."

"I act odd sometimes, and a lot in strange situations," she confessed, she could feel her eyes watering, it came to her that she had been in real danger, she wasn't going to cry in front of him so she simple said goodbye, as she closed the door.

John walked to his flat, feeling like a hero; after all he saved the damsel in distress, he grinned proudly.


	4. Chapter 4: You Really got a hold on me

**Ok hello again, so here's the thing, I didn't want to upload more to the story since some reviews and pv messages said that I had to use AU characters, so I got a little discouraged to even continue (I believe someone even reported it) but once again, I'm not using the Beatles as the real ones, but as the characters we see on A hard day's night, so I decided to just upload it (this is kind of therapeutic for me really, writing, so I had to ), since I'm just inventing background stories to the characters in said movie. Just wanted to be clear, have a nice day people! I appreciate your reviews**

 _John walked to his flat, feeling like a hero; after all he saved the damsel in distress, he grinned proudly._

Paul was playing guitar in his room, when he heard the front door open, he went out of his room and saw John with a band aid and blood on his shirt "What the hell? John! What have you done…..did you kill someone? Because we can fix it."

"Yes, and you could be the next one," he warned

"C'mon mate, what happened?"

"A pair of twits wanted problems and so…"

"Norm is going to kill you, you know?" he gave a bottle of water to John, "Tomorrow we have that show."

"I know, so what? I don't care, you are going to send a monkey to replace me, am I right?"

"You know I can't do anything without you John, but I had to say something, you were being an arrogant prick,"

"Yeah, you are nobody without me Macca" he grinned "I'm tired, g'night"

He laid on his bed, trying to sleep, while his eyes were closing, all he could see was Michelle, smiling at him

/.…../

The next morning she knocked at the door. A sleepy George opened

"Morning" he said yawning "Why is everyone a morning person but me?"

"Hurry George, change your clothes," Paul said "Hello, Michelle,"

"Where are you going so early?" she asked

"To have breakfast downstairs, the show's at 10 o'clock and we can't sing with an empty stomach. We still have time for a bite," He explained "Wanna join us?"

"I had breakfast already, thank you… Where's John?"

"I don't know, I saw him left the room an hour ago. Did you…" he was afraid to ask "Did you do that to his face?"

The question made her giggle, but she didn't answer, which worried him. The door opened, it was John.

"Sorry I'm late for my make-up appointment, miss, but I had to eat something or I'd spoil my lipstick." He said, he sure seemed chipper.

"Just sit, John, let's try to make that scar invisible to Norm's eye," she said

Paul looked carefully at them, and then asked her "How did you know?"

"Know what?" She took the concealer and then attempted to make John's wound disappear. "Do not move John!" he was rummaging through her purse

"Can you use this blush?"

"No, but you can you use my eyelash curler if you want,"

Paul looked at them puzzled, and without taking his eyes off them he called for George.

"I'm ready mummy," George said to Paul. "What is she doing to you John?"

"Magic, can you notice something in his face?" she asked George

"He looks paler, wait," he looked closely "Is that a wound? What happened?" George poked John's cheek "Does it hurt?"

"You can see it?" she was disappointed "I was trying to cover it up"

"It looks nice," George said "I want one."

"Don't be ridiculous Harrison and hurry, let's go, Ringo must be waiting for us" Paul demanded "Are you coming John?"

"Nope," he said as he took his guitar and sat on the sofa "I'll catch you later" so, they left.

Michelle, who was putting her makeup in her purse, said "Well, I better go; I guess I'll see you later?"

"You don't have to go" they looked at each other "I mean, you are going with us, anyway. You could wait for them here."

She took a book from the shelf "Okay, do you mind if I read?"

He shook his head and started playing his guitar, she sat down in front of him.

He played a couple of songs, he was only playing without singing, and Michelle, well, she was like in another place reading that book. He tuned his guitar, took a sip of water and then looked at her, in fact he was staring at her, he even noticed how she smiled when she read something funny, her lips were moving as she read in silence; but he never stopped playing random songs; and how could she notice that he was looking at her? every time she read a book, everything seemed to disappear for her. Although, this time, while she was reading, something made her stop: John seemed to be singing something, not really loud, he was almost murmuring, singing softly; a song she recognized _"I don't like you, but I love you, seems that I'm always thinkin' of you…"_ he sang, she dared to look at him, but rapidly looked back at the book when she noticed he was looking at her." _You treat me badly I love you madly, You've really got a hold on me…"_ she decided to ignore him, and continued with her reading, but she could almost feel his eyes on her, it was new and awkward for her. Her heart was beating faster, it almost hurt _"I don't want you but I need you, don't wanna kiss you, But I need to…."_ That was more that she could take she stood up and he abruptly stopped playing.

"I forgot, I need to call my mom, I'll be back soon" she lied, left the book and walked out.

She pressed the button and waited for the elevator "Come on lift, come quickly" she said, she looked back to see if she had closed the door, she did, the door of the Beatles' apartment was closed, she sighed in relief, the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped in, the doors closed, she put her hands in her face. The doors, out of the blue, opened, John was standing in front of her. She felt blood blush to her cheeks. There he was, looking intimidating, wearing a black turtle neck sweater; she felt like in a dream, where she wanted to speak but she couldn't, then he simply smiled and said "Your purse" she took it, and only managed to smile at him. The doors of the elevator closed again, "what's wrong with me?" she reprimanded herself.

 _/…./_

"Stop eating my biscuits Ringo," George demanded "Get your own biscuits."

"You are an awful person Harrison"

Paul was reading the paper, when someone took it off his hands "John! Stop! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm starving,"

"But I thought you…" he took a look at him "Eat quickly, we have to go"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time McCartney."

"You like her don't you?" Paul asked

"Who? Michelle?"

"No, the waitress... of course I'm talking about Michelle?"

"Don't worry Macca, she can be yours; on the other hand the waitress…"

"That's not what I mean sod, you understand that we need to have a professional relationship with her, she is writing a book about us."

John pretended to be snoring "wake me when you finish."

"Paul, don't bother him, she's way too smart for him anyway" George said while laughing

"He's right, and what if he likes her, she's making him act nicer" Ringo pointed out

"She is not, what are you talking about? If I want to be bugger, I will act like a bugger" John stated.

They were about to get to the T.V station, the car turned right and there they were almost 200 girls and boys, screaming and crying for them. They surrounded the car.

"I didn't know you had invited your cousins Ringo," John joked "How are we supposed to get inside?"

The car stopped, they had to get out "Alright, listen you are going to run when I open the door, are you ready?" They nod and the door opened. They tried to "escape" from the fans, although some lucky ones got to kiss them and hug them. Right behind them, Michelle was trying to avoid the pushing of the other girls, but, when she was about to get to the door, it closed and a police officer stopped her.

"Excuse me, sir," she said "I'm with them," she smiled

"Yeah right, you're George's girlfriend or wife," he was clearly being sarcastic

She smiled again "No, you don't understand, I work for them" She attempted to enter, but he stopped her

"Listen, if you don't go, I'll have to use these lovely bracelets" He said showing her the handcuffs

"Maybe if you ask them, you will get your answer…"

"Maybe you should wait…outside" he stated

"Ugh! I'll go, but you are wrong about me" She left upset and feeling humiliated. She went to the front door of the building and asked if they had tickets left.

The only answered she received was a laugh along with "Are you kidding me? The Beatles are going to be playing today; of course there are no tickets."

They were getting ready for the show. They had to play only three songs, it was going to be a big show for them, but they weren't nervous, they weren't like any other band, they knew they were good.

"Boys, they need you now, on stage," Shake said

"How do I look?" asked George

"Great, now; hurry!"

They got on stage, ready to perform, everyone were already on their seats, waiting anxiously for them. Some girls were already crying for them. Paul turned to look at John, he smirked and nodded. They were ready to play.

"1…2…1..2..3.4!" Paul shouted and began to sing All my loving

As they played, John was trying to see the audience, but he really needed his glasses; he smiled and joked. While Paul was singing his heart out, he tried to look at the front seats; he tried his best, and saw an empty chair and some shadows, the shadows were people, of course.

When the song finished he asked George "Can you see Michelle?"

"Nup, I suppose she's backstage" then hit John with the neck of the guitar "It's your turn" he said, John realized and began to sing.

Michelle was sitting on the sidewalk, when some of the girls went out, she stood up to ask them

"Can you tell me if the show is over?"

"Oh, no the show hasn't finish, but we only came to see The Beatles, and they already played," the two girls said.

"Thank you," she said and she sat down again, bored and still mad at the copper.

A man with a long brown coat stood next to her and asked "Miss can you tell me what time is it?"

Without looking at him she said "I'm sorry I don't know."

"Oh! But I know, it's time to scold you for missing my performance" he said, it was John wearing an awful coat with a big hat, fake mustache and big dark glasses.

"Please, don't even…" she said as she stood up

"I won't, I was kidding," he said "What happened?"

She looked stern but playful at him "They confused me for a fan girl"

"Well, aren't you?" he busted into laughs.

Pushing him she warned "Lennon!" but his laugh was so contagious it made her smile "It's not that funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked "Is it because of my beard, because it's itchy" he was about to take off the fake beard, but she stopped him.

"Don't! They will recognize you" At that moment, some girls were leaving the building.

He pulled her and took her to the back of the building where they tried to open the backdoor, but it was impossible, it had to be open from the inside.

"What a lucky day!" she said.

John sat on a trash can; he took his fake beard off, and lighted on a cigarette. "We'll have to wait"

"Where are the others?" she asked

"Doin' an interview" he said, as he took a long drag of the cigarette

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?" she was having trouble taking her eyes off of him.

"Nah, they don't need me, and I'm not in a mood for stupid reporters" He stood up , he walked closer to her, standing in front of her he turned his ciggy off "Can I tell you something ´Michelly-elly-belly?"

She tried to feel calm, after all he wasn't her type, he was mean, cruel, selfish and egocentric, but how could she hide her nervousness, yes, she had to admit it, John made her feel awkward.

Looking right into her eyes, he took the beard from his pocket and said "I think you would look cute with this" he put it in her face, making her chuckle. As they laugh a couple opened the door, they didn't seem like workers from the building so John hid his face with the coat.

"I can't believe I wasted 10 minutes of my life," The man said to his girlfriend

"Don't be dramatic, I like them."

"How can you like them, they are awful, specially that guy, he can't sing. You're being really ignorant if you think that's music."

"Dear, I think you are jealous." she hugged him,

"Jealous of that terrible guitarist? John Lennon, C'mon don't be stupid!" he stated.

Hearing this John turned and said, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Michelle put the hat in his face.

"Don't say anything! I'm sorry he's talking to me" She tried to lie for John. The couple looked at them.

"You shouldn't let him speak to you like that," the woman stated, she took her boyfriend by the arm and left.

She hit him with his hat "You have a big mouth John, you should learn when to shut up; I mean what did you plan to do? Fight him?"

"He insulted me, and me band, I couldn't just let it go," he was justifying his actions, "You should have let me hit his sod face!"

"And then what, make a scandal, that's not the right way to get publicity," she was acting like a mom, "Please, do us a favor and think before doing something."

"You're wrong, INSTINCT, that's what really matters, and nothing else. Jesus Christ, you are such an old-fashioned girl, not in a good way, but like an old woman who doesn't know how to live."

She was offended, "What do you mean? That I'm boring?"

"Exactly luv, boring and dull" he was being, as always, brutally honest. Lucky for him, the door opened again, this time Paul, George, Ringo and Shake stepped outside.

"Look! isn't he a Beatle?" Paul said "Please give me your autograph, please!" he said jokingly "Where were you John? I thought you said you had to go to the restroom."

"You're not a good friend," Ringo stated "Anyway, you missed the opportunity to meet the most beautiful reporter we have seen."

"Really? What was his name? Alfred?" John obviously, didn't care.

"Of course, not as beautiful as our own reporter," Paul said, putting his arm around her.

"Don't try to fix it Paul" she said, "But thanks for trying anyway."

"Okay, now everybody let's go, I need to rest" George rushed to leave.

While they were walking towards the car, John stopped her by pulling softly her auburn hair.

"I didn't mean to offend you, child, but you happen to be really weird." he blinked an eye.

"John, you aren't exactly a normal person." she whispered and continued walking to the car.

Michelle had never cared for relationships, sure she knew that was a big flaw in her, but she hadn't stopped to think about it. There was something odd in her, she thought, her only two ex-boyfriends had made it pretty clear how cold she was; the truth was she knew what she wanted, and that was success, or at least to be good at something, not to fool around with boys or girls, she could only focus on two things at the same time, right now she had the book and not getting fired; thinking on flirting was simply not in the plan. Although one thing is her ambition and another her heart, and boy! did John knew how to be a heartbreaker.


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Rain fall

….

As they arrived "home" after an exhausting performance, the boys' objective was to sleep. Deena spotted Michelle and called her name. She introduced her to Mina.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us, there's a new restaurant we've been dying to go to, it's near here." Mina asked.

"That's very kind, sure but would you wait just for five minutes, I need to change my shoes…they're killing me!"

"Oh yeah, sure." Deena told her.

As she was leaving, John shouted her name and asked for "his" beard.

Michelle took it from her purse and walked towards John.

"You know what, you should keep it, it looks better on you," he said with half a smile.

She gave him a suspicious look and continued her way to her flat.

But that not was the only look he was getting, he felt Mina's eyes staring at him, suspiciously also.

"How are you Mina?"

She didn't say a word. John was used to being disliked.

"Mina! How's little Toby doing?" Ringo approached and interrupted the awkward silence.

As any teacher (or at least most of them) she was pleased to talk about her students, "Much better, he's not distracted anymore, because he says he's going to be the next Ringo Starr. I cannot thank you enough, you made them so very happy. "

"Don't worry, I liked that kid, he reminds me of meself."

"He wasn't that short, Ringo." John scoffed.

"And how did it go? Are TV people thinner than what they appeared to be?" Deena asked.

"Indeed, and not as friendly. The presenter ignored us the whole time."

"That was my fault," John admitted, "I told him he looked like Clark Gable..'s wife."

"Who's Clark Gable's wife?" Deena asked, more to herself because she was trying to remember, she had to know since she was quite an expert on Hollywood's royalty.

"Dunno, but she might not be pretty since the man almost punched me."

"And that ladies, was our lead singer blocking us from any other television performance." Ringo joked.

Almost running Michelle came down the stairs to join them.

"Where are you going, young lady?" John said faking a grave tone in his voice.

She turned to see him and played along, "I don't have to tell you anything, I'm an adult now, mother."

"Mother?!" he said in his own voice, surprised she had played him, and then again with the same tone he proceeded to say, "Be sure to be back at 6 pm, or I'll tell your dad." He said pointing at Paul who was in an immerse dream on the lobby's sofa.

Michelle simply smiled and left with the girls. Once they were outside, thunders warned of a storm, "Should I return for my umbrella?"

"I don't think so, it's just two streets away from here," Deena assured.

And so it was, it was already full, they had to wait for a table, as they waited they began talking, Michelle was on "reporter mode" and she asked about the time the band went to Mina's school.

"They were kind with the kids, you see it's on one of the _unfavorable_ areas in the East End, having people doing something nice for them is definitely on shortage, the Beatles playing for them made them feel important."

"I bet, you know I secretly wanted to be a teacher when I was a teen." Michelle said as they advanced on the line that had formed outside the restaurant.

"It's great to work with children,"

"In a way that's what you're doing now." Deena added.

Michelle laughed, "I suppose so. But then I discovered history and I decided I wanted to write biographies."

"Then you're living the dream."

"Yes, although I thought on writing about dead people, I fell in love with the idea of researching like a detective the lives of people in the past, y' know investigating about what was Anne Boleyn favourite dish or did people really, genuinely liked Christopher Columbus or where they faking because he had a ship?"

"His mother must've hated him too, 'look mum I bought you a brand new land for you, except it's not new and people already live there'" Mina joked.

The girls were laughing when the people behind them alerted them to continue the line, they had stayed behind.

"Is this your first time in London?" Deena asked her.

"Yup, everything is surreal right now, they sent me a letter and I came here...the next thing that happened was that I was writing a book on the Elvises of England. Is that the plural of it?" Michelle said.

"Have you gone to Carnaby St.? that's the first place Deena took me when we starting …going out together," the last part she said it in whisper, "For shopping there's nothing better, brill stuff there."

"I've been here for a week and I haven't seen the Thames." She confessed.

"Ugh, being with famous people must be the worst, how will you get a Londoner if they don't let you go out?" Deena said crossing her arms.

"That's a great question," Michelle said with half a smile, as she walked in line, "I'm not quite interested in that right now, though. But it'd be nice to actually see Westminster."

"What about John?" Mina asked half curiously and half worried.

Michelle had kneelt down to tie her shoes when she genuinely asked, "John who?" she hadn't even finished tying her left shoe when she stood up and giving a long steady look to her new friends, thinking they had gone mad. "Lennon?" she mouthed.

"Of course THAT John." Mina affirmed, with her girlfriend covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

Before she could think and respond to that, a woman interrupted them and guided them to an available table at the restaurant, she gave them a menu and repeated the specials in an automatic tone.

"So? Has he made _his_ move on you?"

She looked at them in confusion.

"Y'know, when he says he just wrote a song about you, he tried to do that once to me, about the third time we had spoken… I laughed the whole day about it." Deena said.

"That's the second reason why I don't like him."

"Please girls, it sounds ridiculous to ask me about …him, and I'm 99% percent sure that he can't stand me…not as in he hates me but as in 'I can't wait for you to leave' way."

"But that's not what I saw," Mina assured her, "he acts the same as any other straight white man, like when he childishly pretended to ask you where you going, and the fact was that he truly wanted to know."

Deena added between giggles, "Or when complimented you saying the beard looked better on you, but not with actual words that say: _I think you're pretty today_. He's such a cliché."

Michelle couldn't help it and laughed too, Deena's giggles where contagious.

"He's a strange man, to be honest I don't know if he's that transparent."

The couple looked at each other, "Yes, that's true." Deena concluded.

A waiter approached to them and asked them if they had decided on what to ordered, they apologised because they hadn't even taken a look at the menu.

As the clouds and thunders had adverted before, rain came, the girls walked together and tried to walk near the buildings, in case a car passed and wet them more than the rain had already done to them. They accompanied to the corner of her street, they had to go left to take the underground. She thanked them and continued her way. As she approached, the rain poured down heavy, she had seen a couple going out carrying an umbrella, she should've brought it. Michelle saw the couple entering a taxi, she didn't noticed it was John and another girl because she had taken off her glasses, glasses are pointless when it rains. When she was a few steps from the entrance, John walked towards her and held the umbrella over her, that's when she saw who the man was.

"Did you go swimming?" he asked.

For a moment she forgot what she had talked about with her new friends. "Thank you, I learned my lesson: umbrellas are important around here."

He only smirked, and left. When she saw him smiling at her that's when she remembered. She turned to see him leave with a girl on a cab, it made her feel a knot in the stomach.

"What am I doing?" she thought, "Don't be stupid Michelle, he's not interested in me, nor am I in him."


	6. Chapter 6: I'll call on you

" _What am I doing?" she thought, "he's not interested in me, nor am I in him."_

 _/…../_

That night, she was ready to write for hours, she felt inspired, even though she didn't see them perform; she had an idea about them, about the fans and their life. She made a cup of coffee and continued writing, she had understood finally how to make this project work, she couldn't only write about their favourite food or what they do as a hobby, that's something easy to find in any of the current magazines, it had to go beyond that, mentioning their charities, the way they compose songs, where do they get the inspiration from, something different than what you could find on a cover of a magazine.

She decided to show Norm and Shake them her progress with the book, that meant that she did not sleep at all.

She took the elevator at 10 am that next day, with only caffeine in her system, ready to show them what she had done, all she wanted was to sleep so she had to do it quickly; without knocking the door, that was becoming usual of her, she entered and said "This is what I've got this far, I haven't edited it yet…" but she couldn't finish, A man, overweight and bald, with a suit that easily cost the same as any car, interrupted her.

"This is crazy," the man said, "We need more security for this fellas."

She saw only Norm and Shake with this man in the living room, when a man she hadn't noticed, took her by the arm and almost pushed her outside the flat.

"No, no, wait! She's the writer I told you about, come back Michelle," Norm said, apologizing. He gave a mean look to the bodyguard.

The man nodded to his bodyguard, "I thought you were talking about a male writer, I thought maybe he's from France because of the name. Too bad, we could've saved in translation expenses."

Arranging the sleeves on her dress she confidently said, "I speak French,"

The man stood up, and inspecting her closer he added, "To write love letters I suppose,"

She smiled to hide her rage, "Actually, I used it to help a friend who was writing an article on the War, I translated some French documents."

The man looked skeptically at her as he held a cigar in his right hand.

"I see" he said "Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Walsh" she cleared her throat "Michelle Walsh" he scared her, she had a creepy feeling about him.

"Walsh? I suppose you're one of those Irish." he contemptuously asked.

"Aren't we all?" said George, who had heard it behind the door as he arrived with the others. "I found them, they were selling drugs on the streets," he joked, a bit angry because Norm had made him go to look for his fellow band members.

He looked at George and then continued "My name is Russell Feynman" then he looked at Norm "I apologize but, I don't think is appropriate if the girl stays, it's a meeting between me and the band" he said, totally ignoring her presence

"I understand, I just wanted to show some of the book's ideas I wrote," she explained. "Nice to meet you."

"Shake go out with her, please" Norm sent him

When they left the apartment, and making sure they were alone; she asked "Who's that?

"I don't know, they don't want to tell me either, when I understand what is going on I'll let you know Miss, ok?"

"Okay, here's something I've written for the book, would you mind giving this to Norm?"

Shake noticed that those were a lot of pages "All of this! My sweet baby Jesus, you're really good."

She nodded and said goodbye.

Shake entered again, cautiously closed the door, he was afraid of that man too

"Gentleman, May I continue with the meeting?" Mr. Feynman said,

"Yes, blimey, what's all this stuff about?" George was getting tired "I don't understand, how can you be our manager, we already have these too" he said as he pointed to Shake and Norm.

"Yeah how many twits do we need?" John said

"He's going to be our advisor that's all, isn't that right Mr. Feynman?"

"That's correct Norm, I'm here to help you be successful, the greatest band ever, I grantee you'll have a lot of publicity; girls everywhere will want to buy your records or whatever you sell!"

"What's the catch?" the four of them asked

He laughed "You doubt me, I made Dewy Marshall a star"

"That out of tune lad, with an obvious lack of talent, seriously?" Paul asked

"Exactly, and he wasn't that charismatic either."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you gonna make us sing stupid songs like that Marshall guy?" John was the least exited of the group, after all he was the one who will end up singing on stage

"Don't worry John, there will be only your songs, and some I'd suggest, nothing written by Mr. Marshall," he clarified "So, to begin with my mission, you have a scheduled presentation in Manchester Wide Television, next Monday, therefore prepare your songs." He took his bowler hat "If you have any questions, please ring me as soon as possible, your own bus will be just outside the building at 8 o'clock" he said goodbye

It was Sunday morning, everyone were at the roof, playing, except for John, who was sitting in a corner with a cigarette in his mouth. George was showing Paul the new riff for the song while Ringo played randomly the drums.

"…Maybe I should follow you George, or what if we start directly with the riff?"

"Yeah I think that should be the opening riff, or maybe if John were listening" he said "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, writing I guess" Paul said.

"Writing? Without you! Careful McCartney, perhaps he wants to start a new band,"

"I think he needs time to be alone, that's all."

"He has been acting a little weird don't you think?" Ringo noticed.

They both turned to see him, and his response to that was

"What are you looking at?" he stood up, and walked towards them "Did you finish admiring me?"

"No, we're still admiring how unhelpful you are." Ringo said

"Stick to your drums boy" John said

"Were you writing?"

"Yes, In fact I was, see I don't need you that much Paul" he took his guitar

"I was just asking….. shall we start rehearsing then?" And so, they began.

Deena was ready to take her tea break, when Michelle spotted her.

"I didn't see you this weekend! Is everything alright?"

"I went to my sister's wedding in Brighton," she explained and joined her for lunch.

They went to the restaurant inside the hotel, once seated she continue with details of her trip. "It was my first time in Brighton, have you been there? Life there is so much peaceful."

"No I haven't, I've read about it though. I had never left Manchester until I arrived here." Michelle admitted.

"That is a true sin, my friend," she said, "I have to leave at least once a year for a holiday, I love London, but there's something in me that makes want to just travel even if is just to the countryside…wanderlust I suppose."

"Well, I'm a coward that I must admit. I used to save money for travelling, but when the time to decide where to go came, I simply would spend it on something dumb."

"At least you finally did it! Even if the reason is job."

The waiter brought their food order. She tried to remember the last time she had eaten with someone who wasn't her mother, but nothing came to mind. She felt happy to have a friend.

"It's a good job, I don't know I somehow like it."

"Oh how I envy you!" Deena admitted.

"What do you really want to do?"

"A chef… It is silly, but I do dream of having my restaurant… a bakery actually."

"Whenever you need advice, I could help you with your book." Michelle offered.

"That'd be fantastic! We must do that, let people know that not only old women can cook, everyone will be like: 'Julia Child, who?´" she said taking a sip of her tea.

"Have you gone to France?"

"I have, see! I'm already on my way to beat that Child's arse... that sounded wrong," she laughed.

Michelle covered her mouth in an attempt to not spit the food she had.

They continued talking about Paris, Deena said that she went only for a week, but that's when she understood the importance of good bakeries. They were interrupted when John arrived and sat at their table.

"How was Brighton Deena?" he asked.

"It was lovely, luckily the weather didn't spoil the wedding, so my sister and her husband were satisfied." She responded, she was friendly with the beatles, that was because they were the only young people living there.

"So, she in fact got married?" he said in a disappointed tone, "too bad, she was my second option for a bride."

"Really? Who was your first?" Deena asked, he had always said he liked her sister since she showed him a picture of her.

He turned to look at Michelle, who looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Bridgette of course," he responded after several seconds.

"You don't know a single French word… how do you expect to marry her?" Deena exclaimed.

"Love …does not have a language." He smirked. "I should write that for a song, don't you think Deena?"

"I think that phrase already exists."

He took one scorn and stood up. "Yes, because I just said it to you," he said with his mouth full. "See you later Deens…oh and goodbye to you too Marianne."

When he was out of sight Michelle said, "That was odd."


End file.
